


Coming Out (by actually not)

by zimmiebitty (Angelwithwingsoffire)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Five And One, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not actually?, coming out by not coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/zimmiebitty
Summary: Five Times the media was convinced Jack Zimmermann was straight and One Time they (sorta) realized they were wrong





	Coming Out (by actually not)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://babylonqaf.tumblr.com/post/160725937250/imagine-jack-and-bitty-come-out-by-simply-not)  
> Thanks for giving me the reason and the inspiration to write fluffy shots!

1.

Bitty’s knee bounced faster and faster, sitting on the bench at the train station, waiting for Jack to pick him up. He knew Jack couldn’t have forgotten about him, he had texted him that morning saying how excited he was to see him, but that didn’t stop his brain from spinning around and around. This was supposed to be the weekend they stopped hiding and he was terrified that Jack had changed his mind.

“Eric!”

Bitty shot to his feet, spinning around to see Jack standing near the door, a giant grin on his sweaty face.

“Well it is about time you get here Mr. Zimmermann!” Bitty laughed, grabbing his bags to go.

“Sorry Bits,” Jack smiled sheepishly, walking over to take Bitty’s bag from him. “Traffic was really bad coming from the rink.”

“I see you worked hard today.” Bitty smiled, reaching up to run a hand through Jack’s sweaty bangs.

“Extra time so I don’t have to run in the morning.” Jack explained.

“Well thank you preemptively letting me sleep in.” Bitty smiled.

Jack bit his lip. “Are you still okay with going through on this plan? To stop hiding?”

Bitty grinned. “Jack, I was worried you would back out. I want nothing more than to stop hiding how much I love you.”

Jack’s face split with a grin. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do, sugar.”

Jack pulled Bitty in for a hug. “I love you too.”

“Ugh Mr. Zimmermann you need a shower.” Bitty whined, pushing him away.

“I was already running behind.” Jack shrugged. “Figured you’d prefer me only a little late than extremely late.”

“This is true.” Bitty conceded. “But I would have rather you’d been here on time and clean.”

“I’m sorry Bits.” Jack smiled. “Forgive me?”

“Yes.” Bitty laughed. “You’re forgiven. But only if you take me home right now and let me at that pretty kitchen of yours.”

Jack grinned, pulling Bitty in for another one-armed hug before taking his hand and leading him to the car. “Whatever you want, Bits. Whatever you want.”

~

_Jack Zimmermann spotted sweaty and fresh from practice picking up old Samwell teammate Eric Bittle from Providence train station late Friday evening! Even after graduating and moving away Jack proves to be a great captain and friend, welcoming his friend with a warm hug, leading him by the hand into what is bound to be a great weekend!_

 

2.

“Congratulations Bits.” Jack grinned, holding his arms out for Bitty to fall into.

“Thanks sugar.” Bitty smiled, hugging him tightly. “I feel bad for being happy you got knocked out of the playoffs in time to be here though.”

“Don’t feel bad.” Jack told him. “I don’t. We got knocked out and all I could do was think about how I would be able to make it back in time to help you move and watch you graduate. The guys were all giving me shit about it.”

Bitty laughed. “I’m glad Tater and the boys weren’t mad at you for being happy.”

“Nah, they all understood.” Jack shrugged. “Thirdy sure was happy couple years back when his wife went into the labor the day after they were knocked out and he got to be there for her. She told him she’d been holding the baby in until he could be home but he’s still not convinced.”

“I love Ellen so much. Remind me to call her when we’re home so we can meet up and swap those roast recipes.”

Jack squeezed Bitty to his side, grinning wide.

“What honey?” Bitty looked up at him, confused.

“You called the apartment our home.” Jack sighed.

Bitty thought for a moment. “I suppose I did. And it is. It’s our home. Together.”

Jack hugged him again. “I like the sound of that.”

“FINE!”

Jack and Bitty pulled apart, keeping one arm around each other as they turned to face Shitty.

“Shitty, if you shout that at me one more time on my graduation day I am going to revoke your pie privileges.” Bitty threatened with a smile.

“I retract my declaration.” Shitty said immediately.

“I thought so.” Bitty smiled.

“You two are just two cute he can’t resist.” Lardo smiled.

“Yea yea whatever.” Jack rolled his eyes, pulling away from Bitty to give them both a hug.

“Where’s the others?” Bitty asked.

“Rans and Hols went to get your parents and the frogs got lost in the crowd.” Lardo told him. “They know where to meet us though so they’ll be here soon.”

“Good.” Bitty nodded. “My mama’s gonna want pictures with everyone.”

“Bitty!”

“My son!” Bitty exclaimed, turning to let Chowder jump at him.

“I can’t believe you’re graduating!” Chowder cried.

“I know darling!” Bitty hugged him back. “But I won’t be far, I’ll make sure to come down and make sure you’re all fed during finals week don’t you worry!”

“You better.” Dex smirked. “Nurse has yet to figure out how to boil water.”

“Hey!” Nurse smacked Dex’s arm. “I can boil water!”

“Mmmmhm.” Dex hummed, smirking.

Nurse glared at him, opening his mouth to say something before getting interrupted by another voice belonging to someone they wouldn’t dare fight in front of.

“Dicky!” Suzanne exclaimed, rushing out of the crowd. “There you are!”

“Mama!” Bitty grinned, letting go of Chowder to let his mother hug him tight.

“I can’t believe my baby boy’s all grown up and graduating!” Suzanna cried, wiping tears off her face.

“Oh don’t start crying Mama you’re gonna make me cry!” Bitty protested. “It’s a happy day!”

“Yes it is, but that won’t stop your Mama from crying you know that.”

“Hey Coach.” Bitty smiled, moving to hug his dad. “You keeping an eye on her?”

“Always.” Coach smiled. “Now you’d best let her take all the pictures she wants before she really starts those tears up.”

Bitty laughed. “Aye aye sir.”

~

_Jack Zimmermann looked quite snazzy this weekend all dressed up in his game day suit at the Samwell graduation of best friend Eric Bittle. The pair are quite close, Zimmermann has even apparently opened his home to his friend as they were spotted moving Bittle in over the weekend before Bittle walked the stage. Personally, we can’t wait to see more of this #bromance!_

 

3.

“Bitty baker!”

“Hello Tater.” Bitty smiled, accepting the bone crushing hug from Jack’s linemate.

“Did you bring pie?”

“Of course I did!” Bitty exclaimed. “What do you take me for Tater?”

Tater grinned. “You good man B. Jack lucky to have you.”

“Yes he is.” Bitty laughed. “Now you be a good man and help me get these to the nook. Jack doesn’t know I’m back from Georgia yet and I’m hoping to surprise him with the pie before your game tonight.”

“That will be good surprise. Zimboni was very sad when you call this morning and say you not make it to game.”

“I didn’t think I would.” Bitty sighed. “There was quite the wind storm this morning they didn’t think any flights would be able to get out but it calmed down just enough for my flight to get out of there so I could make it back for the game.”

“Zimboni will be very happy to see you.” Tater smiled. “And I am very happy to see pies.”

Bitty laughed. “Well I hope so. It is going to be quite a nice surprise for him I think.”

“How you want to do it? Surprise in locker room?”

“I was thinking you take a piece of pie on over to him and see if he can recognize it as mine.” Bitty smirked. “But don’t tell him you saw me, just saw you found the pie in the nook where it always is. And then after the game I’ll come down and say hello to him. What do you think?”

“That sounds perfect.” Tater grinned. “And I get pie.”

“And you get pie.” Bitty agreed, setting said pies down as they reached the nook. “Now you play good tonight alright, protect my boy so he and I can have a good night without him nursing any injuries.”

“You got it Itty Bitty.” Tater grinned, already getting a piece of pie out. “Go upstairs so Jack don’t see you.”

“Thank you Tater.” Bitty smiled, hugging Tater before darting upstairs to the box so Jack wouldn’t run into him.

Tater grinned, watching him go before wandering to the player lounge to find Jack.

“Zimboni!” Tater cried, finding Jack eating his PB&J.

“Hey Tater.” Jack smiled. “What’d you got there?”

“Pie!” Tater exclaimed happily. “Sitting in the nook! It very good! You want some?”

Jack frowned, brow furrowing as he stared at the pie. “That looks like Bitty’s pie.”

Tater shrugged. “I no see Itty Bitty baker. Pie just sitting in nook.”

“Can I taste it?”

“Course!” Tater exclaimed, holding a fork of pie out.

Jack ate the bite, brow furrowing again. “This taste like Bitty’s pie.”

“Maybe just same recipe.” Tater shrugged, loving to help Bitty with this.

Jack shook his head. “No one but Bitty’s mother and his Moomaw have the same recipe as him, they guard that recipe with their lives.”

Tater shrugged. “Either way still good!”

Jack frowned, looking at his phone. His routine is to talk to Bitty in the morning on gamedays but he never talks to him on the phone after that when Bitty’s away. He talks to him in person if he’s around during home games, but never over the phone. He is doesn’t want to break that routine, but Bitty might be in the stadium and he really wants to know. No. He decides. He can wait to talk to Bitty until after they win.

~

_Falconers player Alexei “Tater” Mashkov gave all the credit for tonight’s win against the Schooners to linemate Jack Zimmermann, who scored two of his own goals and assisted Tater on his own goal. Zimmermann himself was unavailable for tonight’s press conference after being surprised by long term best friend Eric Bittle in the locker room after the game. As Tater informed us, Zimmermann thought Bittle was still visiting his family in his home state of Georgia. Tater was quite excited about the surprise, having assisted Bittle in it as he explained that the pair were so happy to see each other they left as soon as possible after Jack was changed out of his game pads! How nice it must be to have such a strong bromance!_

 

4.

“I’m so excited.”

“I know you are.”

“No you don’t. I am sooooo excited.”

“Bits, I know.”

“No you don’t!”

“Okay I don’t.” Jack sighed. “But either way, if you don’t stop baking, we are going to be late.”

Bitty sighed. “I just need to finish rolling this so it can chill while we go to lunch.”

“Bits.”

“Jack.”

“Bitty.”

“Jackie.”

“Eric!”

“Mr. Zimmermann!”

Jack tried to respond but couldn’t through his laughter. “Let’s just go please. If we’re late she is going to chirp us for having sex and being late.”

“And I will confirm that this dough could have been rolled out this morning if you hadn’t been so…distracting.” Bitty countered with a smirk.

Jack sighed, throwing his hands up and giving up. “I’m done arguing. Just hurry up.”

“I am going as fast as I can darling but this requires patience and time.”

“Biiiiiiiiiiittss.” Jack whined.

“Alright alright, I’m going.” Bitty sighed, wrapping the dough up to chill in the fridge. “Let’s go get your cousin before she gets so impatient she hits you on arrival.”

Jack laughed. “She wouldn’t hit me.”

“Probably not.” Bitty smiled, slipping his shoes on. “But she would be disappointed and you told me her disappointed face makes you sad.”

“Then let’s go!”

Bitty laughed, letting Jack put his jacket around his shoulders before ushering him outside.

By the time they got to the train station, they were definitely late but Lucille didn’t seem upset at all, running over to jump into Jack’s arms when she saw them.

“It’s about time you lugnuts come get me!” She laughed.

“Sorry LuLu.” Jack grinned. “Bits was rolling out the dough for the pie he’s making tonight for you.”

“Well if I’m being plyed with the promise of Eric Bittle pies I suppose I can forgive you.” LuLu grinned. “Aunt Alicia told me I _have_ to try it or I will regret it forever.”

“Well I don’t know about that, but I am pretty good.” Bitty blushed.

Lulu smiled. “Jack, you picked a cute one. Don’t let him get nabbed by someone else.”

“I won’t be letting anyone nab me.” Bitty promised. “This one’s mine.” He declared, grabbing Jack’s arm.

LuLu laughed. “Good. He needs a good man watching out for him or he’s gonna get in all sorts of trouble.”

“He tries.” Bitty nodded. “He definitely tries.”

“Okay if you two are done ganging up on me, I thought we were going to lunch?” Jack asked, breaking up their chirping.

“Oh yes alright.” LuLu sighed. “Feed me boys!”

“Yes ma’am.” Bitty laughed. “Come on Jack, feed us both!”

~

_Jack Zimmermann spotted out on the town with a mystery girl and best friend Eric Bittle. Zimmermann looked quite happy with the girl, even letting her lay across him as the dined together at one of Zimmermann and Bittle’s favorite dining spots. Could this be a new girlfriend meeting the best friend and roommate to gain approval? We don’t know but personally we are excited to see where it goes!_

 

“Good lord the media is dense.” Bitty laughed.

“What did they do now?”

“They’re just all wondering where your ‘new girlfriend’ wandered off to.”

“LuLu?”

“Yup.”

Jack snorted. “She is getting a hoot out of this all. Maman spent her whole life and mine keeping her family out of the limelight but then LuLu still managed to find her way into the light.”

“She’s truly okay with it?”

“Oh yea she’s fine.” Jack sighed, sitting down next to Bitty and letting him curl into his side. “LuLu’s mom, Maman’s sister, isn’t all that happy but there’s nothing that can be done about it now. LuLu said she’s gonna milk it as best she can and then come out as my cousin to humiliate as many reporters as possible.”

“I like her.” Bitty smiled. “She should be your maid of honor at our wedding so Lardo can be mine.”

“Oh you’re claiming Lardo are you?”

“Well it’s not like I have any cool cousin’s to be mine.”

“We’ll talk about it after we’re actually engaged.”

“Well about that…” Bitty smirked, leaning forward to grab a little box from under the edge of the couch cushion, sliding off the couch to kneel next to Jack’s legs. “Mr. Zimmermann, you have been the most important person in my life for four years now and I would really appreciate it if you would let me plan our wedding without pointing out that we aren’t engaged.” Bitty told him, opening the box to reveal a silicone ring.

“What?” Jack stared in amazement.

“I talked to Thirdy and he said the most important thing for a ring would be that you can wear it when you play if you want to and suggested silicone because it works well under your gloves so I went with it. I also have a metal one for you to wear off the ice if you wanted to but I thought proposing with this would be cuter because I was thinking about you and your job as well but if you want to see the other one I can go get it? It’s quite nice Lardo helped me pick it out and she said it will work really well next to any Stanley Cup rings you earn in the future, hopefully this year you know you’re almost there-”

“Bits!” Jack exclaimed.

“Yes?”

“Are you seriously asking me to marry you?”

“Yes I thought that was obvious.” Bitty blinked.

“You didn’t actually ask me, you just told me to stop complaining about being engaged when you start planning our wedding.”

“Oh.” Bitty smiled. “Well then, Jack Zimmermann, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Fuck yes.” Jack grinned, falling off the couch to smash his lips against Bitty’s. “You’re mine. All mine.”

“Yes I am, and that goes both ways.” Bitty grinned.

“Absolutely.” Jack agreed. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

~

_Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle spotted out on the town with matching rings! How cute is it that both of these cute young men proposed on the same weekend?! Could there be a joint wedding in the future for these ultimate bros? We hope so!_

 

\+ 1

Five seconds left, the game tied, and Bitty has never felt more tension than he did in that moment. He was hyper aware of every muscle in his body as they all tensed up as Jack got the puck. All he had to do was score. That was it. He just had to-SCORE. Bitty erupted to his feet, as did the rest of the stadium, as Jack sunk the puck top shelf right as the buzzer went off.

“They did it!” Bitty screamed, grabbing Ellen next to him in the box.

“They did!” Ellen screamed right back. “We have to go! We have to get to them!”

“Yes!” Bitty agreed, letting her pull him by the hand out of the box, reaching out to grab Marty’s wife Gabby on the way, the three of them tumbling through the back corridors of the stadium to come out at the bench.

“I can’t believe they did it.” Gabby grinned, wiping tears off her face as they watched the team celebrate on the ice.

“I can.” Ellen grinned. “It was their turn.”

“Definitely was.” Bitty agreed. “But they had to work damn hard for it.”

“Yes, they did.” Gabby laughed. “And we worked hard right alongside them.”

“No one talks about how hard it is to be a SOAP for these guys.” Bitty sighed.

“But they make it worth it.” Ellen smiled, looking out at the team as they calmed down enough to line up for handshakes. “Moments like these make all the losses and the injuries worth it.”

“Definitely.” Gabby and Bitty agreed.

A moment later the boys on the ice finished congratulating the other team on a good series, looking over to see their significant others all standing in the box, the others having followed Bitty, Gabby, and Ellen down from the boxes, and raced over to meet them.

“Bits!” Jack exclaimed. “We did it!”

“I saw baby.” Bitty grinned, opening his arms up to hug Jack over the short wall. “You did so good sugar.” He whispered in Jack’s ear.

“Thanks Bits.” Jack glowed with pride. “You’re my lucky little star.”

Bitty laughed. “I don’t know about that, but you certainly played good tonight.”

“It was a team effort.”

“Don’t you dare give me the damn media shpeal.” Bitty warned, pulling Jack back in by the pads. “You are my fiancé, not the team. Therefore, I give you all the credit.”

Jack grinned, leaning in to kiss Bitty’s cheek. “I’ll only pass it on to them later, but thank you.”

“Come back here and give me a real kiss Mr. Stanley-Cup-Winner-Too-Good-To-Kiss-Your-Fiancé.” Bitty demanded.

“As you wish.” Jack whispered, leaning back in to kiss Bitty.

“Jack, you’d better not be getting sappy over there!” Thirdy called. “Fines aren’t called off until they bring that cup out!”

“Says the man who was crying on my shoulder not thirty seconds ago!” Jack shot back.

“I am saying nothing!” Thirdy exclaimed. “You have no proof!”

“Nothing but the million photos and videos of it that I’m sure are out there!” Jack told him.

“Shut up and get ready for the cup ceremony!” Thirdy told him.

“That’s enough.” Bitty sighed, distracting Jack from calling back again. “Thirdy’s right. They’re already almost done setting it up for MVP and the cup is right after so please wipe at least some of that sweat off your face so I don’t have to be ashamed of the millions of photos about to be taken of you and your grossness.”

Jack grinned, immediately leaning down to try and rub his sweaty hair on Bitty.

“Don’t you dare!” Bitty exclaimed, jumping away.

Jack laughed. “Sorry Bits, your instructions weren’t clear enough.”

Bitty just glared at him.

Jack leaned in and kissed the angry furrow in Bitty’s brow. “Sorry Bits.”

Bitty sighed. “I shall forgive you only because you just won the Stanley Cup.”

“Thanks.” Jack grinned.

Bitty rolled his eyes. “And because you’re cute and I love you.”

“Love you too.” Jack whispered, leaning in to kiss him again as the announcer started talking about presenting the MVP award.

Bitty just grinned, reaching across the wall to grab Jack’s hand as they stood there, listening. It was a good day, one of the best.

~

_Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle Celebratory Kiss on the Ice! The pair has come out in one of the most celebratory ways one possibly could as Zimmermann and the rest of the Falconers secure the Stanley Cup for the first time in the franchise’s history! They have not only come out as a couple but as an engaged couple, being engaged for almost six months now with a wedding planned for this July at the Zimmermann’s home in Canada! We cannot be happier for this beautiful pairing as their ultimate bromance evolves into the ultimate romance however we do have to wonder what happened to the lovely ladies in their lives? Despite that, we do hope them the best as they head into what looks to be a bright and happy future!_


End file.
